


His Dog Is Gone

by mlmGaze



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, OT3, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Pining, doesn't mention space or starfleet but spock is still a vulcan dont @ me, the teen rating is for language and underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmGaze/pseuds/mlmGaze
Summary: Leonard is starting his senior year of high school, and has enough to worry about already. He definitely doesn't need to start thinking his friend Jim is cute. He DEFINITELY doesn't need to start thinking their friend Spock is cute. Just when he needs to get away from the two of them, and figure out his feelings, Leonard ends up stuck with his friends on a hunt for his missing dog.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	1. Senior Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun mcspirk getting-together fic. it's l i t e r a l l y the first thing im literally ever posting on ao3!! enjoy the boys

Well, it was official. Being a senior did not make high school more enjoyable. It was only lunchtime on the first day of school and Leonard was already more than ready to head home.

“Hey, McCoy!”

Leonard carried his lunch tray over to the table where his friend sat. “Hey, Scotty.” Scotty was Leonard’s closest friend in his class. The other few hundred kids in the grade were all right, but not anyone Leonard wanted to see outside of school, unless it was at a party big enough that he didn’t have to speak to them.

“How’re you faring so far?” Scotty asked, picking at the questionable mashed potatoes on the lunch tray.

“Nothing awful yet,” Leonard grumbled. “Had bio and anatomy, and I fulfilled my math requirement last year.”

“Being a senior has its advantages, eh?” Scotty grinned.

Leonard allowed a grudging smile. “Yeah.”

“And,” Scotty said innocently, “I think our favorite juniors have the same lunch period as us.”

“My favorite juniors are Christine and Nyota,” Leonard said stubbornly.

“Sure they are.” Scotty smirked.

Leonard made a face at his friend. Scotty just grinned. Then his eyes focused over Leonard’s shoulder. “And here they come.”

Leonard, pointedly, did not turn around.

“Hey, hey, fellow upperclassmen,” came an obnoxiously cheerful voice, joined by a hand firmly thumping Leonard’s back.

“Hiya, Jim,” Scotty said cheerfully.

Jim Kirk swung around the table to sit next to Scotty. Leonard decided his eyes were too blue.

“And Spock,” Scotty added, just as jovial.

Spock had transferred to the school in February of the previous year. He was, apparently, as genius as Jim, because he had been in the same junior classes that Jim had wiggled his way into, despite them both then being sophomores.

Somehow, in his freshman year, Jim Kirk had managed to attach himself to Leonard. Leonard was not entirely sure how this had happened, or how he had begun to accept the kid hanging around him. When Spock arrived on the scene, Jim had been the only sophomore with advanced enough classes to have Spock shadow him, and had become stuck to the kid like glue. This resulted in Leonard spending a good portion of time with the Vulcan as well.

“Greetings,” replied Spock. Then he nodded. “Leonard.”

Leonard gave Spock his friendliest grimace. “Howdy-do.”

Spock opened his mouth and Leonard mentally prepared himself for the imminent grammar discussion. Instead Jim headed it off with a laugh. “What are so grumpy about, Bones?” 

Leonard rolled his eyes. “I had to get up and go to school. Didn’t you?”

“You say that like you didn’t get up at seven all summer,” Jim shot back.

Scotty shuddered. “I don’t know what you were thinking with that roofing job, mate. I could’ve gotten you a job at the store where I work.”

“Yeah, but this paid better.” Leonard shrugged. “Besides, I like being outside.”

Scotty gave a sad shake of his head in response to this idiosyncrasy.

“But you were always busy,” Jim complained, giving Leonard an accusing look.

Leonard snorted. “That didn’t stop us from hanging out every few days, Jim.”

“That’s not enough, Spock and I were bored.”

“Then you should’ve gotten your houses reroofed,” Leonard said drily.

Jim grinned, and winked at him. “Guess I should have.”

Leonard looked quickly back to his food. “Well, too late now. I’m unemployed for the school year.” Which was true. His parents had encouraged him not to work that year. Leonard’s classes were hard enough, and he would soon have college applications on top of that. But the comment had been an evasion too. He never knew what to do when Jim did things like that. Over the years, he’d developed the artful strategy of just ignoring it. 

Momentarily, another distraction presented itself. “Spock, you’re not eating.”

Spock looked disdainfully from the cafeteria food and back up to Leonard. “I do not find myself hungry at the moment.”

“Spock,” Leonard’s eyes widened in mock concern, “you’re still a growing adolescent. You’ve got to have three square meals a day.”

“Leonard,” Spock said with a long-suffering air, “while I appreciate your concern and am aware of your career aspirations, you are not yet a doctor. Nor do I ever expect you to be my personal dietician.”

Leonard allowed himself a laugh as Jim took charge of the conversation once more. The undeniable urge Leonard felt to pester Spock was something he’d never really analyzed, but he did enjoy it.

The rest of the lunch went by pleasantly enough, and soon the two pairs went their separate ways from the cafeteria. “You sure they’re not your favorites?” Scotty asked, quietly teasing. 

Leonard rolled his eyes but Scotty wasn’t done. “Did I see you, perhaps, getting lost in some blue eyes?”

“No,” Leonard answered emphatically. “Look, I’m not crushing on an underclassman, okay? Er, well, Juniors, I guess, now. But still.”

“Sure.” Scotty shrugged, still grinning. “Of course.”

But, of course, the comment made Leonard think about Jim all during his next class. Obviously, he did not have a crush on Jim. It wasn’t as though he disliked the kid, and it’s not like he was unattractive, but...they were just friends. That was all. 

The next time he passed his friend in the hallway, though, Leonard couldn’t help noticing his eyes a little more than usual. They really were very nice.

It didn’t help when Jim caught up to him after school.

“Hey, Bones,” Jim said, grinning resplendently at him.

“What’s up?” Leonard replied, putting in the effort to be normal despite the afternoon’s train of thought.

“Just wondering how your first day went.”

“It was all right.” Leonard shrugged. “How about yours?”

Jim’s eyes lit up. “It was great. I got into all those classes and they’re gonna be great, I can tell.”

“Awesome.” Leonard gave him a genuine smile. Damn it if he wasn’t happy for the guy. He glanced towards the doors, planning an escape before he got too sentimental. “I gotta start heading home, Jim. Gotta walk the dog.”

“Right, right,” Jim said quickly. “Hey, you going to Matt Decker’s party Friday night?”

Leonard knew the kind of parties Matt threw. You didn’t need an invitation. He gave a half shrug. “Sure, probably.”

Jim grinned again. “Great. See you tomorrow.” He walked away.

Leonard headed for the door, exchanging a defiant look with Scotty who he’d spotted leaning on a wall in the other corner of the lobby.


	2. Like Any Other Party

The pile of rejected outfits that accumulated on the bed starting an hour before the party was one of the most anxiety-inducing sights Leonard had ever seen. One reason for its formation was that he had apparently gotten broader in the shoulders from working the roof crew all summer, and his go-to party shirt no longer fit. None of the ones that did still fit seemed to look right. Or feel right. Leonard pulled another shirt over his head and off, throwing it on the pile in frustration.

He glanced at the clock. If he wanted to make it in a reasonable time, he’d have to start walking soon. He threw on the fourth shirt he’d tried, a nicer pair of jeans, and headed out the door.

“Where’re you going, Len,” his mom asked as he walked through the kitchen.

“Going to hang out with Jim and Spock,” Leonard said. It wasn’t a lie, not completely. Jim was the one who had told him about it, after all. If Leonard was honest with himself, which he wasn’t, particularly, that was the only reason he’d cared so much about the shirt. “Probably back pretty late.”

His mom smiled at him. “Okay sweetie.” She seemed to think Jim and Spock were good influences on Leonard because they kept him social. In Leonard’s opinion, Jim and Spock needed a lot more influencing than he did.

The walk was pleasant enough, in the September air, but Leonard was fidgety. All week he’d been feeling weird about his friends. Scotty’s teasing comments hadn’t abated, and they certainly hadn’t helped. And maybe Leonard had been looking at Jim a lot lately, seeking him out to talk. But no more than he did with...well, with Spock.

So it didn’t mean anything. 

Yeah, right.

The party was buzzing already when Leonard arrived, as he’d planned. He nodded to Matt, already occupied, and found Scotty in a corner.

“Already, Scotty?” Leonard asked, glancing at the flask in his friend’s hand.

Scotty shrugged. “I’ve only had a sip so far. You hiding in the corner until your wee juniors show up?”

Leonard shook his head, knowing trying to correct Scotty wouldn’t do any good. “Pretty sure it’s just Jim who’s coming. You know these aren’t Spock’s thing.”

“I bet he’d go if Jim asked him.” 

Leonard just nodded vaguely. Spock was talked into things by Jim just as much as Leonard was. That thought gave him pause. Jim and Spock really were very close, weren’t they? Suddenly overwhelmed, he held out his hand for the flask. “I don’t even know what you’re insinuating anymore, Scotty.”

Scotty handed over the drink with a sly shrug.

Leonard took a drink and gave a surprised and appreciative murmur. “That’s good scotch.”

Scotty grabbed it back. “Don’t blow my cover.”

Leonard grinned at him. After a few more words exchanged with Scotty, Leonard wandered off on his own. He occupied himself by catching up with acquaintances he hadn’t seen all summer, collecting drinks along the way. It was all just killing time waiting for Jim to show up. Or maybe Jim and Spock. Maybe Spock and Jim. Whatever. Spock wouldn’t show up at all. Which was fine. This was just like any other party.

Considering that train of thought, Leonard was surprised when he rounded the corner from the kitchen and ran right into Spock. The other boy grabbed his arms. Leonard hadn’t been aware he was off balance. “Hey, Spock,” he said.

“There you are, Leonard.” Leonard’s heart leapt at the subtle relief he detected in Spock’s voice. “I believe Jim was looking for you.” Leonard’s heart wasn’t sure what to do with that. Up and down at the same time. Leonard thought he might fall over.

“S’great,” was the extent to which he could express this complicated reaction. He found himself staring at Spock. “You.”

The corner of Spock’s mouth flicked down. “You are intoxicated.”

“Heh,” Leonard grimaced, “you might be right about that. Didn’t really mean to.” He had just sort of been taking cups and bottles that people handed him for the past hour, draining them without much thought as he’d watched the door.

“It seems unlikely that it was unintentional,” Spock said, concerned, yet amused.

Leonard patted the side of Spock’s face affectionately. Why was his face so close to Spock’s all of a sudden? “Good point. I’ll go find Jimmy then.” He walked off, feeling as though he’d escaped.

Unsurprisingly, he found Jim in the room with the dancing.

Jim’s face lit up when he saw Leonard, and Leonard’s heart headed back upwards. “Hey, I was looking for you.”

Leonard smiled back in a way that he meant to be normal but probably came out a little sideways. “Why? What happened now?”

Jim just laughed and briefly grabbed Leonard’s arm to pull him into a dance. Leonard didn’t usually like dancing, but Jim and the alcohol joined forces to make him do it. Things were somewhat blurry for a while, but during a second-long break in the blasting music, Leonard did notice how close he was to Jim. It was nothing indecent, but his slightly foggy mind registered as being more than was normal. More than platonic?

Jim’s face leaned close to Leonard’s for a second. That certainly got his tipsy attention, or at least his confusion.

“Um. I,” he stammered. Jim paused, still very close, and raised his eyebrows. “I’ve gotta hit the bathroom.” And just like that, Leonard had escaped again. From what, he wasn't sure. What he’d escaped to was the only clear thing in his mind. He stood against the wall in the hallway with his cup. He was not sober enough for this. Too sober, part of him countered.

“Are you all right, Leonard?” Spock had slid himself against the wall to Leonard’s right.

Leonard nodded, still staring at the wall across from them.

“You seem unwell.” Spock’s voice was soothing. It usually was, Leonard realized.

Leonard didn’t answer. Unintentionally, he slid down the wall a little further.

Spock straightened and leaned over to look into Leonard’s eyes. “Do you wish to depart?”

Leonard slurred something, then realized neither of them had understood it. “Gonna wait a while. Have to walk.”

“I will drive you,” Spock said.

“No.” Leonard shook his head. “Won’t trouble you.”

“It is no trouble.” Spock glanced to the side. “I intended to leave shortly myself.”

Leonard said something affirmative. If he was honest with himself, he’d had a long day and he was just tired. Maybe he wasn't even that drunk. And who could say no to those dark, concerned eyes?

Spock steered him out of the house while Leonard tossed goodbyes to whoever they passed, Scotty included. He remembered trying to parse the look his friend gave him, then he sort of lost track of time and became aware again in the front seat of a car.

“Spock how’d you get such a nice car?” He looked around. “I didn’t even know you had your license.”

“I have both,” Spock replied. “You wish to return to your house, correct?”

Short-tempered as always. Leonard nodded, then began to fall into a doze.

“Leonard,” a gentle hand was on his shoulder, “we have arrived.”

“Thanks, Spock,” Leonard said, and got out of the car to head up to his front door. It was getting colder than when he’d left.

Then he stopped, staring at the front gate. It was open. That was...wrong. It was taking him longer than it should have to figure out why.

“Leonard?” Spock called from the car. “Are you all right?”

The gate was never open. It was never open because…the dog. “Damn it,” Leonard muttered, realizing. “Grays got out!”

“Are you sure?” Spock asked. Leonard hadn’t noticed Spock getting out of the car to come stand behind him.

“Yes. Yeah, I’m sure.” Leonard pressed a hand to his head, trying to concentrate through the alcohol. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“If you wish, I will assist,” Spock offered.

Leonard sighed. “Thanks, Spock, but it must be midnight by now, and if you were leaving the party I’m assuming you want to go home.”

“Yes,” Spock admitted, “but I am sure that if I leave you will simply search on foot and alone. I do not approve of that course of action.”

“I can take care of myself, Spock.” Leonard raised his chin in tipsy defiance.

“I would prefer that I accompany you.” Spock was emphatic and, again, when did they get that close?

“Fine,” said Leonard, breaking eye contact and nervously staring down at the grass. “Let me grab a sweater first.” He went into his house, looked around to make sure Grays wasn’t just inside, grabbed his sweater and headed out.


	3. No Luck

“Spock, I understand that you’re driving in a tactical spiral or something, but wouldn’t it make more sense for a dog to go somewhere he’s been before?”

“Perhaps. I do not know much about canine psychology.”

“Okay. Well I was thinking he’d head over by the dog park. He likes it there. Got a lot of stuff buried.”

“We have already driven past there.”

“Yeah, Spock, but we didn’t look inside.” Leonard slumped in the seat. “Honestly, how do we know he’s not in someone’s backyard that we’ve passed a hundred times? We’re not gonna find him.”

“Do not be pessimistic.”

“Look who’s talking, you pointy-eared Voltaire, I swear to--”

“Is that Jim?”

Leonard looked where Spock was looking, and saw a figure on the sidewalk ahead of them. “It looks like him.”

The car drew closer. “It is,” Spock decided, and slowed down the car when they reached Jim.

“Hey, Jim,” Leonard called, then winced, as he remembered why he’d turned tail and ran from the party.

Jim turned towards the car and grinned at them both. “Spock! Bones! Hey, what’s up?”

“Where are you going?” Spock asked.

Jim looked around, seeming to realize something. “Um,” he grinned at Leonard and Spock, transfixed by something, “I don’t know? Can I come with you guys?”

“Of course.” Spock replied.

Jim hopped cheerily into the back seat. “So,” Jim waggled his eyebrows as he clipped his seat belt, “what are you two doing out together at this time of night...alone?”

For some reason the comment embarrassed Leonard more than it should have. Jim always made jokes like that, it wasn’t like he actually thought Leonard and Spock were...whatever. Leonard glanced to his left, and noticed Spock looking a little green. But, he reminded himself, that didn’t mean anything. Of course the uptight Vulcan would blush at that. Or maybe he was sick. Feeling sick at the thought of being out with Leonard sure made sense to him.

“We’re looking for my dog,” Leonard said. “He got out.”

Jim looked appropriately distressed. “Aw, the old G.A.?”

“Yeah,” Leonard sighed, looking out the window again. Still no sign of any animal he could see, never mind Grays. At least Jim didn’t appear to feel awkward around him. 

“‘G.A.’?” Spock asked.

“Grays Anatomy,” Leonard muttered. “That’s his full name.”

“I see,” Spock said.

The search did not go well.

Jim and Leonard were both still kind of drunk, and Spock seemed preoccupied. Also, Leonard and Spock could not agree on a way to search for the dog, and both were getting annoyed at Jim for his inefficient compromise suggestions.

“Okay, okay stop,” Jim said, around two in the morning. “You’re giving me a headache.”

Leonard clenched his teeth to stop talking and he saw a muscle jump in Spock’s neck. But they both stopped. Leonard glanced back at Jim.

Jim had his knees tucked under his chin and looked pleading. “I really want to find your dog, Len, but can we try again in the morning?”

Leonard softened. You just couldn’t say no to those eyes. “Sure,” he said, without a second thought.

“We are quite near my own home,” Spock said tentatively. “We could all spend the night there, if that is agreeable.”

“Yeah, that’s great,” Jim said, smiling gratefully.

Spock glanced at Leonard...nervously? Leonard wasn’t exactly sure what that look meant. But he was too tired to think about it, or argue, so he just nodded. “Sure.” He got out his phone to leave his mom a text message. “Tell your mom too,” he shot back at Jim. He heard Jim grumble something in response, but saw him take out his phone anyway.

Spock took the car down a side street and they eventually pulled into the driveway of a nice suburban house, similar to Leonard’s own. In the months that the three boys had been friends, Leonard had never been to Spock’s house. He got out of the car, using it to hold himself up a little bit. Standing up made him feel significantly less sober than he had during the drive.

And then the car wasn’t there anymore and he nearly fell over sideways. Spock caught him under the armpits.

Leonard found himself looking into Spock’s blank face. Upside down, but too close, once again. Then he cleared his throat and stood up himself. “Thanks.”

Spock turned away abruptly and led the way into the house. The front door opened onto the kitchen, again like Leonard’s own house. At the island counter in the middle of the room sat a middle-aged woman in a pink bathrobe, a book and a mug in front of her.

“Oh, hello Spock,” she said, smiling. “And you must be James and Leonard.”

“Hi,” Jim said, grinning widely.

“Hello, Ma’am,” Leonard said, glad that he was not swaying or slurring his words anymore.

“Well you all look exhausted,” she said gently. “Do you boys need sleeping bags or an inflatable mattress…?”

“I think we’re just going to fall asleep, thanks, Miss,” Jim said. Smooth even when tipsy.

“Oh, call me Amanda.” Spock’s mother’s voice was warm and soft. Comforting. That must have been where Spock got it from. “Go on then. If you change your minds let me know.” 

They murmured thanks and goodnight and went up to Spock’s room. It was mostly furnished with bookshelves full to bursting, and that was all Leonard could process before his eyes locked on the bed and his exhaustion hit him. 

“Goodnight,” Leonard announced, and fell lengthwise across the pillows.


	4. Spock's House

Leonard woke up with sun in his eyes in a room he didn't recognize. He very quickly became aware of the feeling that comes with sleeping in clothes, and more aware of a bit of a hangover. His neck hurt as well as his head, as he’d apparently slept flat on his stomach, with his head turned sharply to the side. With a significant amount of joint crackling, Leonard turned away from the dark wooden headboard he’d opened his eyes to. Once fully rotated towards his other shoulder, he found his nose only inches from the top of a blonde head of hair.

Jim was curled up in the normal orientation one sleeps in a bed, on one side, and Spock was next to him on the other. Leonard lifted his head a little so he could see Spock’s face. He’d meant to simply check if his friend was awake, but he got distracted. How was someone allowed to have such shiny hair and perfect cheekbones?

Oh no.

Leonard tried to push away these thoughts, and redirected his concentration to the task of sitting up without disturbing the other two. There was a rather intricately carved nightstand by the side of the bed, that Leonard had seemingly been resting his feet on as he slept. The stain of the wood matched the color of the bed frame, but seemed at odds with the chrome-colored cube of an alarm clock that rested on its surface. The soft blue display showed Vulcan numerals, but Leonard knew enough to know it was seven o’clock.

“Leonard.” Spock’s voice was soft, probably to avoid waking Jim.

“Yeah?” Leonard replied, keeping his voice just as low.

“What is the time?”

“Bout seven.” Leonard replied. “I think.”

Spock turned slowly onto his side and followed Leonard’s gaze. “Yes. Would you like to resume our search?” Spock asked.

Leonard glanced over at Spock and their eyes met. “I’d like to, yeah,” Leonard murmured. Their lowered voices, and the soft morning sunlight gave the conversation an intimate tone. Neither of them moved for a few moments more. They simply looked at each other. Leonard knew it was a weird thing to do, just stare into one another’s eyes, but he didn’t want to stop.

“Acceptable,” Spock said eventually. “You will benefit from our assistance.”

The hushed intimacy cracked a little as Leonard scowled. “Well I’m glad for your car, Spock, but I could do it on my own if I needed to.”

“That is possible, however--”

“Possible? Let me tell you something--”

Jim stirred and made a soft noise and Leonard quieted immediately. He noticed the way the tension left Spock’s shoulders as the Vulcan looked over at Jim. Suddenly, Leonard felt as if he were intruding.

“Well,” Leonard looked around at nothing, “let’s get going.” He reached back and ruffled Jim’s hair before standing up and stretching.

Jim mumbled more and slowly opened his eyes. His sleepy smile nearly melted Leonard’s heart. “Bones,” he observed sleepily. He stretched and turned over. “Spock,” he said in the same pleasantly surprised tone. Leonard could see the gears turn in his friend’s mind. Finally Jim seemed to come to some sort of conclusion. “Slumber party?” He asked hopefully.

Leonard laughed and he could see the smile in Spock’s eyes. Now, when had he started to be able to spot that subtlety? “Not quite,” he informed Jim. 

“We are at my house,” Spock elaborated. “We were out late last night looking for Leonard’s dog.”

“Oh yeah.” Jim sat up and rubbed his eyes. “After the party. That's where I picked up whatever gave me this hangover.” Leonard wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Jim’s eyes cut to him for a second. He winced, though he was unsure of the exact meaning. Oh well.

“We will eat something before departing,” Spock decided. That sounded good to Leonard. He looked around Spock’s room again before they headed out into the hallway. It was neat, which Leonard might have guessed, but he could see touches of Spock’s personality in it too. He noticed a simple rectangular picture frame on the desk and recognized it as a picture Jim had taken of the three of them a few months ago.

“Leonard?” Spock asked from the doorway.

“Yeah, coming,” Leonard said, not really hiding the goofy smile on his face.

Amanda was downstairs again, wearing overalls and a flowered blouse. A large straw sunhat was in reserve on the counter next to her. “Good morning, boys,” she said with a smile. “I’m going out to garden, but there's bread for toast there and there's some coffee if you like that.” 

“Thank you, mother,” Spock said.

“Thanks, Amanda.” Jim was already going for the coffee.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Leonard said, probably a little late.

“Amanda!” Spock’s mother corrected him over her shoulder as she floated out the door.

They stood at the counter, all eating toast with jam, and Jim and Leonard drinking coffee. Leonard glanced across Spock to Jim while he sipped his coffee, but his words stuck in his throat as he saw how Jim’s arm was pressed against Spock’s. Or maybe it wasn't, Leonard was at an angle, after all. He hunched over and concentrated on the coffee.

Just as the boys were finishing up, Spock’s father came downstairs. Even if they hadn’t already been in his house, Leonard was sure he’d know who the Vulcan was. He and Spock looked very much alike. They even had the same ability to give quelling, disapproving looks that made Leonard want to duck down behind the kitchen island.

“Good morning, Spock,” the Vulcan said.

“Good morning, Father,” Spock replied, his voice far more stilted than usual. “These are my friends, Jim and Leonard.”

“Hello,” Spock’s father replied. Jim waved his toast half-heartedly in greeting and Leonard managed a nod and a choked, “Sir.” 

“We are going to look for Leonard's dog,” Spock said abruptly, and was suddenly heading for the door. Leonard and Jim frantically gulped down their coffee and scurried after him.

They got into Spock’s car and set off. “You suggested last night that we search the dog park, as Grays is known to be partial to that location.” Spock, it seemed, did not want to leave any room for the conversation to turn to his family.

Something about Spock using Grays’ name smacked Leonard’s mouth into a goofy smile. “Uh, yeah. Let’s head there.” 

The dog park was not far away, and they soon pulled into the small parking lot. Standing just outside the car, Leonard surveyed the park. Even just the grassy fenced in area looked enormous when he didn’t know how to go about searching. “Look, guys.” He turned to Jim and Spock. “This probably isn’t going to go fast. You guys can go home, I’ll be fine.”

“No way,” Jim said immediately. He walked past Leonard towards the dog park, punching his arm as he passed. “I won’t be able to do anything ‘til we know Grays is home safe. Besides, I’m not a big fan of my home.”

“I am not leaving either.” Spock locked the car. “I prefer to see a task complete once I begin it.”

With renewed verbal commitment, the three boys began to search the dog park, though for what, Leonard wasn’t sure. He decided to walk the length of the back fence that bordered the woods. To his dismay, he soon found signs of Grays. He called over Jim and Spock. 

“There,” he pointed at the half-buried colorful rope at his feet. “That’s Grays’.” A few yards away from the freshly-turned-up earth was a big hole dug under the fence. 

Spock gestured at it. “It appears that Grays has decided to investigate the woods.”


	5. So Caught Up in the Euphoria of Dog That For Like A Minute He Lived In a World Where Personal Space Didn't Exist

Leonard ran a hand through his hair, looking unenthusiastically at the trees beyond the fence. “Well, I'm going to follow him.” He grabbed the chainlink and pulled himself over. Before Leonard could even decide to wonder if his friends would follow, Spock landed next to him. The climb had mussed Spock’s usually meticulous appearance and a small slice of his stomach was showing where his black sweater had ridden up. Leonard was distracted enough by this not to notice Jim making the same climb.

Jim landed somewhat less gracefully, but grinning. “Spock,” he said, holding a hand to his mouth as if he were scandalized, “put those abs away, you’re distracting me.” Jim winked at Spock, who Leonard swore went green around the cheekbones. Spock and Leonard both looked away from Jim, but Jim appeared not to notice the atmosphere he’d created.

“Let’s get going,” Leonard muttered, and focused on the tree line. There seemed to be a path of Grays-sized destruction leading deeper into the woods. He started along it, and Jim and Spock followed, walking as though nothing had passed between them. 

The boys were mostly quiet as they moved through the woods. All three sets of eyes were on the lookout for the dog. Leonard wished his mind was on that as well, but it was more on his two friends behind him. It was good for them, he supposed, that they had chemistry. It was just too bad that Leonard was in love with both of them. But even admitting that wouldn't be fair to his two younger friends. It wasn’t like he could have them both anyway.

“Len, look!” Jim called. Leonard looked up from the trail. Grays was running by a few yards ahead of them. Leonard gave chase immediately. Grays outdistanced him soon enough, but Leonard thought he was gaining on his dog. From behind him, further than he’d expected his friends to be, he heard Jim’s voice. “Oh, shit, a deer!”

Leonard ran a little further, but he'd lost Grays. He looked around for Jim and Spock and realized he'd lost them too. Which way had he come from again? “Damn it,” he muttered to himself. He wandered around a bit, trying to get some sense of things, but he'd lost his bearings completely. 

Just as he'd begun to actually worry about getting home, Leonard heard Jim’s voice. “Well, hey there.”

Leonard looked to his left. Jim was walking towards him, one hand firmly grasping Grays’ collar. Leonard grinned and surged forward to meet them. He dropped to his knees and embraced Grays. “You dumb dog.” He ruffled the dog’s big head. Grays’ tail wagged and he licked Leonard excitedly.

Leonard glanced up for a second at Jim. His friend had his hands on his hips and an extremely smug expression on his face. “You're welcome,” he said through a smirk.

Caught up in the moment, Leonard surged to his feet, a little too close to Jim. “You're lucky you're cute,” he said, and, as much to his own surprise as anyone’s, he cut off Jim’s laugh with a kiss.

He was even more surprised when Jim kissed him back, grabbing Leonard’s shoulders to pull himself closer. Leonard held tight to the back of Jim’s head, half afraid that some spell would break if he stopped, or even stopped to think.

Just as Leonard realized that neither he nor Jim was holding onto Grays, he heard a throat being cleared. Leonard broke the kiss and turned. There stood Spock, his neutral expression looking especially forced, holding a straining Grays’ collar.

Leonard quickly remembered how he’d recently been observing hints that Spock and Jim might like each other. Why did he have to be so stupid? “Uh, thanks, Spock,” he said, not sure what to do besides move on. If he pretended like nothing had happened, maybe everyone else could too.

Spock’s eyes were still moving between Leonard and Jim. “Of course,” he said, probably in reply to Leonard. Probably.

“Anyway, let’s get going.” Leonard said. He took charge of Grays’ collar, and was about to set off back towards the dog park when he remembered he was lost. “Um, does anyone know the way back?”

“I do.” Spock set off.

Leonard followed meekly. He glanced back, occasionally, to check that Jim was still with them, but none of those glances met Jim’s eyes. He was worried about how quiet his friend had gotten, but what in the hell could Leonard say? To either of them? 

Eventually they made it back to Spock’s car. Without really thinking about it, Leonard hopped in the backseat to hold onto Grays. He was really happy to see the big mutt again, and his relief washed away the awkwardness from the car ride home. Well, at least from Leonard’s perspective. He remembered it again as he got out of the car outside his house. “Thanks, guys,” he said, not really looking at either of them.

“You are welcome,” Spock said formally.

“Happy to help, I’m really glad you got him back.” Jim was grinning when Leonard looked into the passenger seat at him. He didn’t look upset at all. Leonard gave a tentative smile in return, and then Spock pulled the car out and drove away.

Grays barked at the car disappearing down the street, and strained to follow. “No,” Leonard said tiredly, turning his dog firmly towards the house, “better not.”


	6. So I Should Probably Tell You...

Once Gray was safely in the yard, and the gate was securely shut, Leonard looked down at his dog. “What am I going to do? I just kissed him.” Gray barked happily and set off tearing back and forth across the yard.

Leonard sighed and headed into the house. He greeted his parents and explained his exploits. The dog-related ones, at least. Then he went upstairs to shower. The water was soothing, and after a party and sleeping in his clothes, it was nice to be clean, but he could barely refrain from beating his head on the wall. 

How had he been so goddamn stupid? Of course Jim was beautiful, and sure, Leonard was in love with him. But goddammit he was in love with Spock too! That look of hurt on Spock’s face had hurt more than not being with either of them. If he could only find some way to tell his two friends to forget him and be together, Leonard thought desperately while he put on clean clothe. Unfortunately, he didn’t even know how to _begin_ to begin that conversation.

After his shower, Leonard went back out into the backyard and threw a frisbee for Grays. A while after he’d gotten into the rhythm of it, a voice interrupted him. “Howdy, sailor.”

Leonard looked around in surprise and saw Jim leaning on the fence. “Hey.” He didn’t know what else to say.

“Can I come in?” Jim asked nervously. He was _nervous_.

Leonard immediately felt bad. Apparently he was hurting his friends no matter what he did. “Yeah, of course.”

Jim approached him, obviously still cautious. “Can we talk about what happened?”

Leonard looked away. “I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have just jumped on you.”

He couldn't see Jim’s face, but at least his voice sounded calm. “Oh, I didn't mind that.” Leonard looked up, but Jim’s eyes had cut to the side. “But, I should probably tell you...um, me and Spock were talking after we dropped you off. We ended up kissing...before I went home.”

“Oh.” Leonard’s mood shriveled. “That's great,” he said, before he could stop himself. “Both of you.” He'd got his wish. His friends could be happy together. He felt awful.

“Uh, yeah, I mean I guess it was both of us--”

Leonard suddenly didn't want to talk anymore. “Thanks for telling me Jim. See you later.” He leaned over to take the frisbee from Grays mouth.

“Oh,” Jim sounded taken aback, “Bones...”

“Bye,” Leonard said pointedly. He felt like crying and he didn't want to do it in front of Jim.

“All right.” Leonard hated the way that Jim's voice had become so withdrawn but he just needed to be alone. He didn't turn around until he was sure that Jim was gone. Then, he collapsed onto the grass. Grays padded up and licked his face.

“What am I doing?” Even alone, Leonard was still trying not to cry. He was still in high school for the love of god, how had things gotten this complicated? Somehow, he’d chosen the worst path and hurt both Jim and Spock. He only hoped his friends could forgive him once they were happy together. But, then again, if they did, he wasn’t sure how long he could stand seeing them as a couple before his heart was broken beyond repair.


	7. Similar Sentiments

Leonard’s immediate solution was to go inside and nap until dinner. That way he didn’t have to think about it. When he woke up, he could concentrate on the food, and the politics his parents were discussing, instead of what Spock and Jim might be doing together. After dinner, he volunteered to wash the dishes, another welcome distraction. His parents went about their business and Leonard was left to his task.

Not for long, though, as there soon came a knock on the door. It was late, but maybe one of his parents had ordered a package or something. He looked through the peephole. It was Spock.

Leonard sighed. He wasn’t far gone enough to pretend he wasn’t home, so he opened the door. “Hello, Spock.”

“May I speak with you?”

Leonard glanced behind him. “Uh, yeah, sure.” He stepped out onto the front steps with Spock and shut the door behind him. Spock didn’t step back as much as Leonard had expected him to and they ended up very close. “Um.” He met Spock’s eyes and then quickly looked away. “What’s up?” He dodged around his friend and sat down on the steps.

Spock sat down next to him. Right next to him. “I wish to speak of you and Jim.”

Leonard stared across the street. “There is no me and Jim. Look, Spock, I know I kissed him today and I know you saw us. Jim was here earlier and he told me that you guys kissed in the car or whatever. I won’t butt into that, you guys have a good thing going.”

“I think Jim would be unhappy to hear that.” 

Leonard looked over at Spock. “What?”

There was a smile in Spock’s eyes when they met Leonard’s. “After I kissed him he mentioned, among other things, his regard for you. I had come here to make a similar statement to the one you have just put forth.”

“Oh.” Leonard didn’t know what to say. The thought of Jim’s regard for him made him lightheaded, but he also didn’t see how it could be true. And if it was, that just meant he’d hurt Jim even more than he’d realized by turning him away earlier. All that ran through his mind, but, through the whole process, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Spock.

“Uh, Spock. I’m leaving after this year. You’d be better for him.”

Spock leaned closer. He put a hand on the back of Leonard’s head and kissed him. It was so gentle and comfortable, much calmer than his kiss with Jim, but just as good. Just as _right_. It sure had been one hell of a day.

Spock broke the kiss. “I could not find it in myself to make either of you unhappy.”

“Spock,” was all Leonard could say. He was in awe at the kiss, at the quiet passion in Spock’s voice, and at how close Spock’s sentiment was to his own.

The Vulcan looked at him steadily, searching his face. “If that was unwanted, I apologize.”

Leonard leaned towards him and kissed him again. “It wasn’t,” he said softly. “But I think we should go talk to Jim.”


	8. Apology Accepted

Leonard noticed that Spock seemed jumpy as they headed into the lobby of Jim's apartment building.

“You all right?” He asked the Vulcan.

“Of course,” Spock said. “It is only that I have never visited Jim’s home before. All I know of it is his distaste.”

Leonard glanced over and saw the Vulcan’s hands were clenched at his sides. He lightly brushed his fingers over Spock’s wrist, while pressing the buzzer with his other hand. It was Jim’s voice that answered.

“Hey, Jim, it's me and Spock,” Leonard said before he could overthink it. “I know it’s late, but could you come down?”

There was a pause. Then, “yeah, I'll be right down.” And, moments later, there he was.

“I’m sorry,” was what Leonard said to Jim first. “I didn’t mean to be like that, earlier. It was just, I thought I’d lost both you and Spock, that you’d both chosen each other over me, I just didn’t--”

“What Leonard is trying to say,” Spock interrupted, “is that he desires to be in a relationship with both of us. As we discussed.”

Jim’s face lit up. He rushed forward and hugged both Leonard and Spock. “Apology accepted,” he said, as Leonard and Spock stumbled in towards each other with the force of the embrace.

“Did I say that?” Leonard murmured, his face going red.

“Was my analysis incorrect?” Spock asked. Leonard glanced at him over Jim’s head. Spock's gaze was thrillingly intense, and the Vulcan’s hand moved up to rest two of his fingers against Leonard's where they rested on Jim’s back.

Leonard swallowed. “No, I think you got it.” He curled his fingers around Spock’s while simultaneously wrapping his arm more securely around Jim. Jim also tightened his grip, presumably around both of them, and nuzzled his nose into Leonard's neck. Leonard felt lightheaded again.

Spock cleared his throat. “If either of you would be interested, I do not believe my parents would be inconvenienced by the two of you staying the night again.”

It took only a quick exchange of glances between the three boys before they were hurrying back out to Spock's car. On the way, Leonard sat in the backseat--someone had to--watching Jim energetically distract Spock's driving with a mixture of nervousness and affection. Occasionally, Jim would glance back at him, eyes bright with happiness. Leonard smiled back at him. Maybe his senior year wouldn't be such a waste after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is, the first fic ive ever posted. thanks for reading : )


End file.
